Hebi, Kitsune and the Avenger
by Dnasho
Summary: Naruto becomes the interest of a new girl who happens to be someone's daughter in the village. As time passes, Sasuke is aware that he might lose Naruto to her. Who will Naruto end up with?
1. Chapter 1

Hebi to Kitsune

By: DbzChild

My First Naruto Fic. Sorry if characters seem a little off. I just thought of the idea one day and went with it.

Chapter 1: Welcome back! 

A lone figure began to appear slowly from the forest in the noon day. As the figure gets closer, the outline shows that it is indeed a woman. The guards who see her, is mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the woman.

The woman had long black hair and tanned skin. Her eyes are cat like, but the color of gold. Her figure is slender, but well endowed for such a skinny figure. She walked in a slow, sensual pace as if wanting attention, but not paying much attention to it. She wore a scarf halter top that was the color of ivy that crossed up front and tied to the back. She wore a ripped skirt in the same color with black shorts under. On her feet were black ankle boots that had 1 inch heels and green gloves.

Black eyeliner and dusty pink lips showed the only signs of makeup while her right arm bared ivy branch marks a tone dark than her complexion. As she walked up to the guards, she ran her hands through the hair of the shorter guard asking "Hokage-sama is located where?" the only man just point to the tower.

"Thank you" whispered the woman in a soft velvet tone as she continued her walk into Konoha.

As she passed, she was given many different types of looks from jealousy and hate to interested and lustful. She seems to ignore everyone until she was at the tower.

"I wish to speak with the Hokage of this village" stated the woman in a smooth voice causing the guards to send the message as quickly as they could.

The woman was allowed into the building and sent straight to Tsunade's office. Once inside, she was escorted to the office door where she opened the door and poked her head in to see a tall teenager arguing with an older, but younger woman while another young woman watched amused by the whole thing.

"Tsunade-Baachan, please! I just want to train. Let me train!" pleaded the teenage boy with golden spiky hair like the sun.

"Naruto, I said no! You just got out of surgery. Take it easy" stated the older woman with a huff.

"Tsunade-sama, your guest is here" stated the young woman finally noticing the guest.

Tsunade turned, as well as Naruto, to the woman at the door.

"Good afternoon. I am looking for the hokage of this village" stated the woman

"Come in. That would be me. My name is Tsunade" in a smooth, but stern tone.

"This is a first. I thought Sarutobi would have picked a man again. I guess I was wrong, though Tsunade-sama is a very good choice. I personally believe that women should be given the chance" stated the young woman as she entered the room.

Everyone's eyes stared at her for a long moment.

"What are you doing here, Hebi-chan?" asked Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, I see I'm remembered. Hopefully, in good terms. Well, since Daddy dearest is gone and the village is safe, I thought I could stay here with mom" stated the young woman in front of them.

"Well, you sure have grown since I met you in the Sea Country eight years ago. Yes, you can stay, but as a citizen" stated Tsunade.

Hebi just shrugged in understanding.

"Who is she?" asked Naruto in confusion

"This is Anko Mitarashi's daughter, Hebi Mitarashi. Hebi-san, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the pain in the ass and Shizune, my assistant" stated Tsunade as she went to sit at her desk.

"Mitarashi-san had a kid. Never knew" stated Naruto rubbing his head.

"Well, maybe it's because no one really knows fool" stated Tsunade with a glare.

"So, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Interesting, he is pretty loud for the container of the Nine-tails"

"The hell?!" shouted Naruto

"Naruto! Zip it!"

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"

"Can you call mom for me?" stated Hebi as she sat down in a seat.

"Now you listen here!?" shouted Naruto at Hebi

"ZIP IT or no training for a MONTH!" threatened Tsunade.

Naruto just growled in response.

"Do you think she will remember you after what your father did?" asked Tsunade as she picked up the phone.

"If Daddy dearest didn't erase her memories after what happened, then yes she should" stated Hebi with sharpness.

"Why would your dad erase Anko's memories?" asked Naruto scratching his head.

"Her father happens to be Orochimaru, Naruto" stated Tsunade rubbing her temple.

"Your DAD is Orochimaru?!" shouted Naruto in shock.

"That jerk is not a father. He is a rapist. I have never been with him. I lived with mom until she left me in the care of the outcasts" said Hebi with indifference.

"If he is such a jerk, why call him Daddy dearest?!" shouted Naruto

"I mean it in a hateful way baka, and don't you yell at me agian. I don't take that lightly" stated Hebi with a hiss.

"She just HISSED at ME!" shouted Naruto in shock.

"I can do much more baka" stated Hebi with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop calling me a baka, Baka!" shouted Naruto

"How old are you?" stated Hebi with a glare.

"Shizune, get Anko Mitarashi for me and bring her at once and Naruto, quit causing problems you idiot!"

Shizune left the room with a quick bow.

"It seems a lot has happened. I've been in hiding so I only know, but so much" stated Hebi with a flick of the wrist.

"Naruto will fill you in. He will be your guide in the village" stated Tsunade looking at Naruto for rejection.

"What about training?!"

"This is training. Your learning how to guard and guide. Deal with it"

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?" asked Anko as she appeared in the room from a poof of smoke with Shizune at her side.

"Yes. Look at what came into the village?" stated Tsunade pointing at Hebi.

Hebi stood and looked at her mother for a while wondering if she remembers.

"Hebi…" whispered Anko as her expression of a smirk disappeared and was replaced with shock.

"Mom"

"Hebi!" stated Anko as she ran over to hug her missing daughter of 8 years.

"Hi mom, I'm home" stated Hebi with a tight hug back.

"Your home?" asked Anko as she looked over at Tsunade.

"She is allowed to stay" stated Tsunade with a nodded.

"Thank you Tsunade-san. I am grateful" stated Anko in a serious face that has rarely been on Anko's face before.

"We have to catch up on things" stated Anko as she grabbed Hebi's arm and pulled she out.

"What are you waiting for, Naruto? Follow them" stated Tsunade with a smirk.

Naruto just grumbled and followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What exactly is Hebi?

"So Hebi, where have you been?" asked Anko as they sat down at a café where many people stared at the three of them at the table.

"I stayed with the snake-nin outcasts in the south near the Hidden Village among the Sand and that's about it" stated Hebi with a shrug.

"I am to assume that is why you got a tan"

Hebi just nodded her head.

"So, you know Gaara?" asked Naruto with a grin

"Of course. Stupid brother of his keeps hitting on me"

"Kankuro?"

"Yeah, so I must say. I'm impressed with the way he is able to get away from Kisa and Maki every time"

"How are Kisa and Maki?" asked Anko motioning for three teas.

"They are the same as always. They still having fights for dominance in the relationship" Hebi sighed.

"Those two are insane. They used to drive me crazy when I told them to quit with the touching in front of you"

"Who are Kisa and Maki?" asked Naruto thanking the waiter how brought them their tea.

"They are my guardians. Kisa is a trained snake-nin from the Hidden Grass Village and Maki is from the Hidden Dragonfly Village." states Hebi as she sips her tea.

"Wow, that's pretty interesting" stated Naruto gulping his tea down

"You're pretty interesting" states Hebi with a purr in her voice.

"It seems Kisa and Maki HAVE affected you" states Anko while sipping her tea

"I guess you can say that" states Hebi with a grin.

"Huh?" said Naruto looking at the two in confusion.

"Nothing Naruto-kun" both answers back

Next Week

"HEBI-CHAN!!!" shouted Naruto from outside her window

Hebi heard the sound and heard her door slam open.

"Hebi, wake up! Naruto is here for you. Either answer him or send him away. I have to get to work" stated Anko with a smile

"Hai, mom" stated as Anko left the room

Hebi walked to the window and opened it to see Naruto with a large smile on his face.

"Hebi-chan, come on, we are meeting Sasuke-teme today for sparring!" shouted Naruto

"Coming Naruto-kun" stated as she closed the window and got ready.

Five minutes later, Hebi opened her door to see a blushing Naruto staring at her.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hebi with a confused look.

"You look pretty" stated Naruto with a small grin

"Oh, thank you" said Hebi with a slight blush

Hebi wore a red scarf shirt that crossed over her neck, over her chest, and again under her chest. She had on black shorts with a brown skirt over it that was cut slanted to the right and under at her knees. She wore her ankle boots and black gloves. Her hair was braided in two.

They left and headed to the training grounds where Sasuke was already waiting for them. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Tsunade-baachan told me, I have to show her around" stated Naruto scratching his head.

"Hn"

"Teme!"

"Can you train now?" asked Sasuke with his hands in his pockets

"Yep! Tsunade-bachan says I can" stated Naruto with a grin.

Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Hebi-chan, do you train?" asked Naruto as he checked his gear.

"Yes, but I train differently" stated Hebi as she walked to a tree.

Sasuke watched her walk away and then looked at Naruto.

"She is trustworthy. Quit glaring Teme!"

"Hn...Dobe"

"Teme!" stated Naruto as he rushed at Sasuke.

Hebi watched with awe as the two trained.

They are so strong. They could probably give me a run for my money

Afterwards, all three went to Ichiraku for ramen. Sasuke paid for them. Hebi watched Naruto go through many bowls of ramen with a smile.

"He likes ramen a lot" stated Sasuke as he noticed Hebi stop eating to watch Naruto.

"I can tell. He is adorable" stated Hebi with a smile.

Sasuke was surprised. Not many people like Naruto like that, or even found him attractive. Sasuke never understood why because he thought Naruto looked like an angel.

"Teme, stop spacing out!"

a loud angel

Hebi just giggled as she watched the two.

"You two must be best friends" stated Hebi

Naruto just blinked as Sasuke turned his head.

"Hn"

"Teme, answer correctly"

"What for, Dobe?"

"Teme"

Hebi just giggled more.

Two Months Later

Many things have happened since Hebi came to live in the village. Naruto has been a constant in everyday life for Hebi. He showed her to his friends around the village. While she lives with her mom, Naruto picks her up from her house to hang out and do training with Sasuke, Jiraiya, or Kakashi. When Naruto is on missions, Hebi stays behind and learns different things. Since she danced with the snake-nin outcast, she was amazed that the dancing in Konoha was at clubs. She would frequent clubs when Naruto was away to keep her busy at night and during the day, go see if Iruka, Tsunade or Kakashi needed assistance.

A week ago, when Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and herself where eating ramen, a small pig came over and bit Hebi on the leg.

"Ton-Ton, what's up?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Ton-Ton just turned her back and on her back it stated "Naruto and Hebi, come to my office"

"Well Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme, we'll be seeing you" said Naruto patting his stomach.

"Thank you Sensei, Sasuke-kun" said Hebi with a low voice causing Iruka to blush, Kakashi to smile and Sasuke to nod his head.

Naruto smiled as they walked away.

"Sasuke-teme seems to like you" stated Naruto

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, besides Sakura, he won't acknowlegde any other girl. He hates girls"

"Oh"

"I'm glad he likes you. He is not very friendly with people so I worry about him, but don't tell him I said that" stated Naruto with a smile

"OK" stated Hebi with a small smile

When Naruto and Hebi arrived, Tsunade had a piece of paper in her hand with a snake symbol on it.

"That's from the outcasts" stated Hebi with a smile.

"I figured as much. A snake brought it here and disappeared. When I opened it, it had nothing written inside, but it has a signature chakra sealed inside. I'm guessing you got mail" stated Tsunade as her handed the paper.

Hebi grabbed the paper and held it for a moment. The paper turned green and then evaporated.

Hebi smiling widely.

"They are coming to visit!" stated Hebi

"Who?"

"The outcasts. Oh please, let them come" pleaded Hebi

"No. I allowed you, but you are ok. I don't know about the others" stated Tsunade

"What about outside the gate. We will stay in the forest. Please? I miss them" pleaded Hebi with a pout.

"That is fine, as long as they don't block the entrance" stated Tsunade with a huff.

"COOL!" said Hebi jumping around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet the outcasts

That was a week ago and the outcasts were scheduled to arrive today. Naruto was supposed to return as well from a mission. Hebi dressed as well as she could considering that she had to alter some of Konoha's garments.

They don't have long flow scarves in Konoha, so instead she put on a grey button shirt that she cut to end just under her chest line and tied it in place. She wore black shorts, but on top of it, she wore a short skirt with two slits on the side in green. On her feet were heeled sandals in black and black gloves. Her long hair was in a low ponytail held by the scarf she wore the day she came to the village. She looked at her reflection and remembered the first time she walked through the village after leaving her mom to go back to her job the first day she arrived.

_Everyone was staring at me with Naruto. Naruto was blushing the whole time because I grabbed his upper arm as we walked_

_They were walking to mom's house when Saske and Sakura walked up to them._

"_Dobe, who is that?" asked Sasuke ._

"_This is Hebi. Hello to you to Teme"_

"_Hn"_

"_Sasuke-teme, stop being a dick! Introduce yourself"_

"_What for?" scoffed Sasuke_

"_SASUKE" shouted Naruto angrily._

"_Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke with a low voice._

_Naruto nodded his head pleased that Sasuke complied._

"_I'm Hebi. Naruto-kun is showing me around. Pleased to meet you" stated Hebi with a soft smile._

"_Hn"_

_Shikamaru and Ino happened to be walking by at the moment._

"_Hey Forehead" stated Ino as she walked over with Shikamaru following._

"_Who is she?" asked Shikamaru with some interest._

"_Hebi, pleased to meet you"_

"_Shikamaru?" asked Choji as he walked over_

"_Akamaru, come back here!"_

"_Shino-kun, should we follow?"_

"_Maybe he found something"_

"_I doubt it Lee. Hinata-sama, do you want to follow him?"_

"_Let's just see"_

_Neji, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, and Lee followed a running Kiba who chased a running Akamaru to where Hebi was._

"_What the hell is this?!" shouted Naruto. _

"_Who is that?" asked Kiba as almost all the men looked at Hebi with interest._

"_Hello, I'm Hebi. Please to meet you"._

"_Hebi what?" asked Neji_

"_Hebi Mitarashi"_

_"So, you new in town?" asked Kiba with a grin_

_"Yes, I'm going to be living here" stated Hebi_

_"Where?" asked Choji stopping in his eating_

_"With my Mom"_

_"Your mother is Anko Mitarashi, correct?" stated Shikamaru_

_"Yes"_

_"So, is there anything you like about the village filled with youth so far?" asked Lee excitedly_

"_Naruto-kun" said Hebi as she walked over and put her arm around his neck while kissing his cheek causing Naruto to blush hard._

_Everyone was shock to say the least. Everyones eyes widened or in Shino's case, eyebrows raised at the sight._

"_Lucky" grumbled some of the boys._

"_Hi, I'm Hebi. Nice meeting you" as she looked at the girls._

"_Hi" they said in unison._

"_Can I speak to you girls a second?"_

_They all walked to one-side._

"_So who likes who?" asked Hebi with a smirk_

"_What?!"_

"_Who likes who? You four seem jealous for no reason. I like Naruto-kun"_

"_You DO?!"_

"_Yeah. Is that weird of something"_

"_Well, no, but not many girls see Naruto like that. Maybe Hinata in the past, but now she likes Kiba" stated Tenten_

"_Tenten?!"_

"_What?! Its true!"_

"_So. I don't go telling strangers your likes"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_That is besides the point. Anyways, you girls don't have anything to worry about with me, so truce?"_

"_Truce"_

"_By the way, is Anko Mitarashi your mom?" asked Sakura in wonder._

"_Yes"_

"_How old are you?" asked Ino_

"_15"_

"_That means your mom was 15 when she had you?!" asked Tenten_

"_Yes"_

"_Wow" said Ino and Sakura_

"_Who is your father? Someone we know?" asked Hinata_

"_Orochimaru"_

"_Orochimaru is your Father!?" stated Ino_

_Everyone got on there guard. So did Hebi._

"_Guys, she is a good guy. She doesn't know her father. She was never with him" __stated Naruto trying his best to clam everyone down._

"_What if she avenges his death?" asked Sasuke with a growl_

"_Not everyone is an avenger Teme!" growled Naruto_

"_Hn"_

"_Why would I avenge a guy who used my mom like a toy. I'm glad he is dead. Stupid Jerk" __stated Hebi,growling right back._

"_You see" pleaded Naruto calmly._

"_Dobe" stated Sasuke with an edge._

"_I'm serious. She is a good person teme. Trust me" stated Naruto_

_Sasuke relaxed from his guarded position and placed his hands in his pockets with a nod of his head._

_Everyone relaxed._

"_Who the hell would give him a child?!" Kiba with everyone nodded._

"_My mother" stated Hebi with a raised eyebrow._

"_Well, its time to go. Let's go Hebi-chan"_

"_Coming Naruto-kun. Good luck girls. Bye everyone" stated Hebi with a smooth voice before latching to Naruto's arm once more._

Hebi just smiled at the memory as she left her room and approached her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, let's go. It's time to meet them" stated Hebi

"I'm coming. It has been a while since I have seen them. Do I look ok?"

"You look great"

Anko wore her regular body mesh, but on top of it wore a beige dress that ended under her butt. Her hair was down with a black long scarf wrapped around her head like a band, tied to the side and she left her coat.

"I remember that Scarf" stated Hebi with a smile

"Yep, the same one I left with" said Anko touching it lightly.

They both left and went to the front gate. Many people looked at them as they passed, mostly men.

As they approached the gate, they saw a group of men and women waiting outside.

"Maki, Kisa!" shouted Hebi as she waved.

Two men turned to the voice. One had a black skin tight body suit with a belt in purple. He had white hair and black eyes with pale skin. The other had on a green shirt that reached mid thigh held with a black rope and black pants that disappeared in green boots. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Anko-chan, Hebi-chan" shouted the two waving two hands back.

When they reached the group everyone went into a big bear hug.

Outsiders who passed the gates saw the scene with curiosity. Everyone detached themselves and started talking.

"So, how is life in Konoha?" asked a tall female with long gray hair and brown eyes.

"Good Kashi. I met a guy there. He is so cute'

"No way!" shouted most of the men in the guy.

"Yes way. Even I'm shocked about the one she likes"

"And who would this be?" asked Kisa with a pointed stare.

"HEBI-CHAN!!!!" shouted a voice from down the road.

"That would be him" stated Anko with a smirk.

Everyone turned around to look at the boy. He had tanned skin, long spiky bright blonde hair (like the Fourth's) that fell to his shoulders and big bright blue eyes. He wore a black muscle tee with black pants that end just above the ankles. He had a black and orange jacket on top (like when he was 15) and blue sandals.

"Naruto-kun" whispered Hebi as she walked a bit up ahead to meet Naruto.

When Naruto stopped in front of Hebi, Hebi grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the group.

"Ok, everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki-kun. Naruto-kun, this is Kashi, Iru, Shi, Kuro, Shiroi, Shinomuki, Io, Ai, Maru, Ebi, Mie" said Hebi as she pointed to everyone. She then turned around and pointed to Maki and Kisa.

"And these two are Kisa and Maki" said Hebi with a large grin on her face.

"Please to meet you" stated Naruto as he shook both their hands.

"Wait..didn't you tell me Kisa and Maki were your guardians?"

"Yes" said Hebi with a nod

"But they are men" stated Naruto

"So?" stated Anko

"Then they are.."

"Yes. We are gay. Is that a problem?" asked the boy with white hair as he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"No Maki-san. In fact, I have friends who are gay" stated Naruto with a slight tremor.

"Kisa, make Maki stop" shouted Hebi

"But he is hot that way. All nervous and flustered" stated Kashi in the back causing Naruto to blush.

"Well, Now I know the culprit to my daughter's corruption both in mind and dress wear" stated Anko looking at the woman.

Like Hebi wore the day she entered Konoha, Kashi wore the same, but in black.

"Oh yeah, she did wear something like this" said Kashi as she feigned innocence.

"Well CELEBRATION TIME" shouted Ebi as they all cheered.

"First, I gotta report to Tsunade, then I'll be back" stated Naruto as he ran into the Village.

"Well, let's get started" stated Mie as they went into the forest to set up their celebration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A lover's Dance

It was night time by the time they started. Music from random instruments were being played from shell flutes, pipes, small drums, a smaller version on a koto (sorta like a guitar) sticks, shakers, bells, horns and their hands. They were in a large circle with a fire in the middle. People were singing and dancing around to the music having fun. They attracted some attention from the villagers and went to see what was happening and joined the celebration (basically TenTen, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune and Shino.

Naruto returned when the female Outcasts: Ebi, Io, Ai, Shiori, Kashi, and Hebi, including Anko, got up and started to dance to a lively beat. Naruto watched as Hebi danced away smiling with the other women. Everyone from the village was shocked to see Anko dancing away just as well as the others earning many shouts and applauses.

Hebi was then requested by a few to get up and dance. Hebi got up with a smile and walked over to Kashi to tell what to play while taking the scarf holding her hair in place and holding it in front of her.

The beat started with synchronized clapping and drum beats, then accompanied by a shell flute. Kashi's voice flitters through the forest as she sang as Kisa followed. Hebi fell into a trance that moved with the music causing everyone to watch her.

_You don't mean nothing at all, to me_

Hebi lifted to the balls of her feet to fall at the first words of the song into moving her body, moving to swaying and stepping to the music.

_In the day _

_In the night _

_Say it right _

_Say it all _

_You either got it _

_Or you don't _

_You either stand _

_Or you fall _

_When your will _

_Is broken _

_When it slips _

_From your hand _

_When there's no _

_Time for joking _

_There's a hole _

_In my plan _

She started moving into hip movements and belly rolls as she continued to swaying and stepping to the music.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me _

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me _

_But you got what it takes to set me free _

_Oh you could mean everything to me _

Hebi started to move from person to person dancing swaying her body into twists and turns using the scarf.

_I can't say _

_That I'm not _

_Lost _

_And at fault _

_I can't say _

_That I don't _

_Love the light _

_And the dark _

_I can't say _

_That I don't _

_Know that I _

_Am alive _

Hebi stopped in front of Naruto to place her scarf around his neck to raise him from his seat on the floor and dance with her.

_And I love _

_What I feel (feel) _

_I could show (show you) _

_You tonite, you tonite _

Naruto started to move swaying and stepping with Hebi as she moved with the next words. He focused on Hebi as they moved together perfectly matching every others steps.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me _

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me _

_But you got what it takes to set me free _

_Oh you could mean everything to me _

Hebi wrapped the scarf around her hand while it was behind Naruto's neck brought her hands above their head still moving their hips swaying. Naruto raised both hands to grab at Hebi's.

_From my hands _

_I could give you _

_Something _

_That I made_

After, Hebi brought both there hands down in a semi circle motion keeping their bodies close while unwrapping the scarf.

_From my mouth _

_I could sing you _

_Another bridge _

_That I made _

Hebi then turned her body and bend down lowering her body down to the floor to travel back up close to Naruto's body still holding his hands and keeping eye contact.

_From my body (my body) _

_I could show you (I could show you) _

_A place (a place) _

_God knows (that only God knows) _

Naruto then bent Hebi's arm behind her and dipped her slowly raising her back up to face him to then have Hebi curl her right leg on Naruto's left and leaned.

_You should know _

_Space is holy _

_Do you really _

_Want to go? _

Here Naruto twirled her having her face the fire as they rocked slowly to the beat and changed position twirling her back to hold her closer still swaying until her let him go.

_You don't mean nothing at all, to me _

Here she began to back away while unraveling the scarf around her hands. As she moved away, she would twirl in or quickly twirl out as Naruto responded by pulling the scarf or rewrapping a piece of the scarf back in his hand so that it could slide from his hands once more.

_You don't mean nothing at all, to me_

At the end of the song, everyone clapped and some whistled causing Naruto to blush while looking at Hebi. Hebi just kept her gaze on Naruto the whole time.

"Damn Naruto, I didn't know you danced like that" stated Kiba

"I don't think he even knows it let alone the village knowing" stated Shino.

"True" agreed Hinata

"Hebi, you never performed that dance before. You were excellent" stated Kashi

"Hebi, you do know the meaning to that dance?" asked Anko

"Yes"

"Hebi, you're 15. You can't mate yet" stated Kisa

"Mom was 14 when she performed that dance and 15 when she mated" stated Hebi as she kept her gaze on Naruto

"And look what it did. Orochimaru killed her mate and raped her" stated Maki in a low voice.

"Naruto-kun won't do that to me. He won't die either, not for something like that anyway" stated Hebi finally breaking her glance.

"Well, it is true. Naruto won't harm her" stated Anko

"See!?"

"Well at least it wasn't the Dance of Love, or else this would be a different discussion" stated Kashi with a smile.

"Dobe, do you know what you two danced?" asked Sasuke with a suspicious look

"No. It was a dance, though Kyuubi told me that I was one lucky person" stated Naruto with a sideways smile.

"That was a dance for mates, Naruto" stated Sakura with a blush

Now it was Naruto's time to blush.

"I danced that!?"

"Yes, Dobe"

"Shut it Sasuke!"

"Make me, Dobe"

"Stop calling me Dobe"

"I will when you stop acting like one Dobe" stated Sasuke with a frown

"Boys settle down" stated Ino with a calm face.

"Now, you look like Shikamaru. You two have been together for tooooo long" stated Sakura.

"Shut up Forehead"

"Make me Ino-Pig"

"Now girls, settle down. How troublesome" stated Shikamaru from his place on the floor.

"See!?" stated Sakura.

Ino just rolled her eyes.

Naruto just ignored and looked at Hebi as she spoke to her family.

"Ok, folks, next comes the group dance, so everyone up"

"I don't dance" stated Negi, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"Oh really. How about this. Me and my partner go over there and loosen you up" stated Maki with a smirk that made Gaara's "I get to torture you and enjoy it" grin look harmless.

That caused both Shikamaru and Sasuke to step up.

"I'm a bug man. Try touching me"

"I can close your charka channel, so don't touch me"

"Well, we got two that aren't afraid of being touched."

"Ok, everyone, get in a circle, girl/boy/girl/boy and put your arms on each others shoulders and hop, step to the left, hop and step to the right, crossover kick. Repeat.

Everyone followed as a lively tune was produced and everyone danced to the music. Maki, Ebi, Mie, Sinomuki, Ai, Io, Kuro, Shiori, Shi, Iru and Maru played the instruments while singing as Kashi joined the group with Anko and Hebi

_I think I think I know it all,_

_But can I be sure of the things I've grown to know about,_

_And can I say I know it all,_

_When rules just guide me to blindly follow_

_And things are automatic when you see them everyday (Everyday)_

_Is it the same routine?(Yeah)_

_Or just your fucked up dreams, (Yeah)_

_That keeps you walking mindless all the way?_

"Other Way" shouted Kashi

_I think, I think I know it all_

_But are our beliefs just stringing us along_

_And was there something wrong in what I heard,_

_For every hour of the day?_

_Bad things are automatic when you see them everyday (Everyday)_

_Is it the same routine? (Yeah)_

_Or just your fucked up dreams, (Yeah)_

_That keeps you walking mindless all the way?(Hey)_

"Separate and Pair up" shouted Kashi again

_I think, I think I know it all_

_I think, I think I know it all_

"Get back together" shouts Kashi with a laugh watching the ruckus

_Bad things are automatic when you see them everyday (Everyday)_

_Is it the same routine? (Yeah)_

_Or just your fucked up dreams, (Yeah)_

_That keeps you walking mindless all the way?_

Everyone jumped to a stop and started to clap while laughing.

"Let's do it again" shouts Naruto

"Don't worry, there is many to dance too. You want to dance with me?" asked Hebi in a shy voice catching everyone's attention.

"..Um, su..sure" stuttered Naruto blushing by the whole thing.

Hebi gently smiles as Kashi brings a new beat and on goes the night.

It was way pass evening when the celebrations ceased. Everyone from the village went home leaving Hebi, Anko, Naruto, and the outcasts.

"Well, goodnight everyone. See you at home" _hopefully_ thought Anko as she walked into town.

"Night Anko, I'm going into my tent. Night" said Kashi as the rest followed.

That left Naruto and Hebi together at the front gate.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" stated Naruto offering his arm.

Hebi just smiled and grabbed it.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Hebi broke the silence with a question.

"Naruto-kun, do you like me?" asked Hebi shyly

"Um..we..well..uh..you see.." Naruto stuttered to get an answer out blushing harder as he tired to make a sentence.

"I see" said Hebi lowering her head.

"No….I..I do like you" stated Naruto trying to control his blush.

Hebi raised her head up at the statement with small smile on her face.

"I do like you. My question is what exactly was it we danced? The guys told me what, but I want to know if it is true" stated Naruto as he faced her.

"I danced for you. It is a mating dance. It is a dance to choose your partner" stated Hebi with a soft voice.

"I see, well, um…what does that exactly mean then?" asked Naruto in a soft voice

"I wish for you to be my mate" asked Hebi

Naruto just looked on in shock.

"I…I … can I think…let me think about it" stated Naruto with uncertainty.

"Ok. Good night Naruto" stated Hebi with a sad smile

"Good night" stated Naruto as he headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

To my Fellow viewers,

To my Fellow viewers,

Before I continue with this story, I have found that some people like to make unnecessary comments on this story. I wrote this story based on the fact that this is a few years into the story. This is after Akatsuki and Orochimaru. This is after everything has settled down that Hebi comes into the picture.

I am sorry to those who wish this to be a non-yaoi story, but it is not. I might do a only NaruxHebi story after this one, but that will take sometime. Once I finish this one, I will write it, but for now this is a Saruxnaru story.

Thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: You are my rival or my helper?

NEXT DAY

Hebi wakes up hearing Naruto shouting her name outside her window.

"HEBI-CHAN!! WAKE UP!! SASUKE-TEME IS WAITING!!"

"Hebi, shut him up!" shouted Anko from outside her door.

"Naruto, I'm coming. Give me a minute!" stated Hebi as she closed her window.

A few minutes later, Hebi stepped out of the house it a green dress that hung off her shoulders and tied around her waist. She wore mesh leggings and black heeled sandals. She placed her hair in a bun.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun"

"Good Morning Hebi-chan"

They stared at each other with uncertainty on their faces until Hebi reached for Naruto's hand.

"Is this ok?" asked Hebi

Naruto just nodded his head.

They walked to the training grounds in silence, both in thought the whole way.

When they got there, Sasuke and Sakura were already there. They seem to have had been talking until Naruto stepped on a twig a few feet from them.

Sasuke just stood and looked at Naruto and Hebi, then at their joined hands.

"Naruto, can I speak to you?" asked Sasuke

Hebi stared at Sasuke for a second and then let go of Naruto's hand.

Both boys walked away, leaving the two girls by themselves.

"I wonder what will happen now?" asked Hebi

"What do you mean?"

"He is my rival for Naruto. What will happen once they have spoken to each other?"

"I'm wondering that too. I see, even you noticed this"

"Of course, you can always tell when someone else is after the same one you want"

"True"

The Boys

"Yeah Sasuke-teme, what happened?" asked Naruto

"Are you happy?" asked Sasuke facing Naruto

"Huh?"

"Are you happy when you are with her?" asked Sasuke calmly.

"Well, um.. yeah. Why?" asked Naruto confused by the fact that Sasuke was asking this.

"Are you also happy when you are with me?" asked Sasuke

"Of course, you are my best friend"

Sasuke just looked down at the ground.

"So, that is all I will ever be to you" stated Sasuke softly

"Sasuke..what's wrong?" asked Naruto worried as he gripped Sasuke's shoulder

"I love you" stated Sasuke as he reached Naruto's hand on his shoulder and grip it tightly.

Naruto was shocked by the confession.

"I know it would have worked" stated Sasuke softly.

"I love you too Sasuke...but it would have never lasted" stated Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tighter.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke confused and shocked and the same time.

"We would end up destroying each other" stated Naruto calmly

"...no. it would have worked" said Sasuke as he let go of Naruto's hand.

"No, it wouldn't. My heart cares about you too much that it can cause us harm. Even still, I want you here besides me" stated Naruto in a stern voice

Sasuke just stared at the ground. Naruto let his arm fall to Sasuke's hand as he held it.

"Sasuke, please don't leave. Don't leave Konoha" stated Naruto earnestly

"I won't" said Sasuke after a minute of silence.

"Thank you"

"Can I ask something though?" asked Sasuke

"Sure, what is it?" asked Naruto with a small smile

"Do you love me enough to still follow me? Even if I leave this world and am reborn in the next life" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke..." spoke Naruto softly in shock.

"Do you Naruto? Do you care that much? Or is it pity?" stated Sasuke harshly

"Sasuke, I am not in love with her. Not yet. If I don't fall for her, then yes. Yes, I would" stated Naruto.

Sasuke just glared harder.

"Are you trying to forget me? What the hell is 'If'? It is a Yes or No question. It is not a maybe question" spoke Sasuke even harsher.

"NO! I mean YES! I…I just...I just want to assess my feelings a little better. I don't have family and Sakura told me love means happiness. I know that when I'm with both of you, I'm happy. I know what I feel can't be like parental or something because of Konohamaru, Obaa-chan, and Hokage oji-san. I just need time. Please give me that" stated Naruto with a firm voice.

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Can I still get a kiss?" asked Sasuke softly

Naruto just leaned in and gave a soft and tender kiss.

"Come on, let's go" stated Sasuke

Both Naruto and Sasuke headed back to the bridge with content faces.

"Everything alright?" asked Sakura softly.

"Yep, You bet" stated Naruto with a grin as he put his arm over Sasuke's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: What will happen now?

The day continued with Kakashi being the late prevert he is. They went about training with Sakura against Sasuke and Naruto with Kakashi. Hebi sat near a tree reading a book calmly. After the training session was done, Sakura left for the day and Kakashi and Hebi watched Naruto and Sasuke train. By midafternoon, all four were heading to the ramen stand. Already seated in the shop were Shino, Hinata, and Kiba finishing their bowls of ramen.

"Hey Hinata-chan" shouts Naruto loudly almost causing both Hinata and Kiba to choke on their food.

"N...Nar…Naruto-kun" stammers Hinata is a red face.

"Damn it Naruto" shouted Kiba choking on his food.

"Not everyone can fit" stated Naruto

"Well, I'm off to see a dolphin. See you" stated Kakashi with a poof of smoke.

"Dolphin?" stated Naruto with confusion.

"Here" stated Shino as he got up and offered his seat to Hebi.

"Oh thank you. Your name was…Shino, right?" stated Hebi

Shino just nodded as he stood to the side waiting for Hinata and Kiba. Both finished and stood to leave.

"Later Naruto, Sasuke. We'll be see ya" shouted Kiba as he stood next to Shino

"Bye everyone" stated Hinata as she bowed and walked away.

"Bye guys" stated Naruto as he sat down. Sasuke sat next to him on his left and Hebi on Naruto's right.

"What will it be?" smilied Mr. Ichikaru

"Miso" stated Sasuke and Naruto.

"Soy" stated Hebi

Everyone enjoyed the meal. Naruto burped loudly causing everyone to look at him.

"Pig" stated Sasuke

"Shut it Teme. Excuse me!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Hn"

"Teme!"

"This reminds me of the first time we met" stated Hebi with a smile.

Naruto remembered just like Hebi. Sasuke, on the other hand, remembers something differently.

_Sasuke and Sakura were walking together discussing Naruto._

"_So Sasuke, what are you planning to do then?" asked Sakura _

"_Not sure. I know he cares about me because he would not have risked his life for me" stated Sasuke._

"_Oh. Oh look, speaking of Naruto, there he is" stated Sakura pointing to the left._

_Naruto was coming around the corner looking at something hiding behind the wall._

"_Hey Nar…" stated Sakura-san began as she noticed Hebi_

_Both Sasuke and Sakura watched as Naruto spoke to a beautiful girl. They both watched as she wrapped her arm around his. _

"_Sasuke, you may have to do something soon" stated Sakura as she watched Sasuke walk up to them. She followed._

"_Dobe, who is that?" asked Sasuke._

"_This is Hebi"_

"_Hn"_

"_Sasuke-teme, stop being a dick! Introduce yourself"_

"_What for?" scoffed Sasuke_

"_SASUKE" shouted Naruto angrily._

"_Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke with a low voice. Like he would deny Naruto something so simple. Naruto nodded his head pleased that Sasuke complied._

"_I'm Hebi. Naruto-kun is showing me around. Pleased to meet you" stated Hebi with a soft smile._

"_Hn" _

_Sasuke watched the girl with mild interest since her arm was still wrapped around Naruto's. Shikamaru and Ino happened to be walking by at the moment._

"_Hey Forehead" stated Ino as she walked over with Shikamaru following._

"_Who is she?" asked Shikamaru with some interest._

"_Hebi, pleased to meet you"._

"_Shikamaru?" asked Choji as he walked over_

"_Akamaru, come back here!"_

"_Shino-kun, should we follow?"_

"_Maybe he found something"_

"_I doubt it Lee. Hinata-sama, do you want to follow him?"_

"_Let's just see"_

_Neji, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, and Lee followed a running Kiba who chased a running Akamaru to where Hebi was._

"_What the hell is this?!" shouted Naruto watching all his friends meeting at one point for the first time without any plans._

_Sasuke was thinking on similar grounds as he watched everyone meeting at one point for the first time without any plans._

"_Who is that?" asked Kiba as almost all the men looked at Hebi with interest._

"_Hello, I'm Hebi. Please to meet you"._

"_Hebi what?" asked Neji_

"_Hebi Mitarashi"_

_Sasuke watched as the guys started to talk to Hebi like they never spoke to a girl before. Sasuke just shook his head at the display._

_"So, you new in town?" asked Kiba with a grin_

_"Yes, I'm going to be living here" stated Hebi_

_"Where?" asked Choji stopping in his eating_

_"With my Mom"_

_"Your mother is Anko Mitarashi, correct?" stated Shikamaru_

_"Yes"_

_"So, is there anything you like about the village filled with youth so far?" asked Lee excitedly_

"_Naruto-kun" said Hebi as she walked over and put her arm around his neck while kissing his cheek causing Naruto to blush hard._

_Everyone was shock to say the least. Sasuke was not only shocked, but thoroughly pissed at the sight. He could not believe that Naruto would allow such a girl to touch him in such a way and blush about it._

"_Lucky" grumbled some of the boys._

"_Hi, I'm Hebi, nice meeting you" as she looked at the girls._

"_Hi" they said in unison._

"_Can I speak to you girls a second?"_

_They all walked to one-side._

_The boys started their own conversation._

"_Damn Naruto, you're lucky" stated Kiba with a wolfish grin_

"_How troublesome" stated Shikamaru at Kiba's statement_

"_There is something off with her" stated Sasuke looking at Naruto for an answer._

"_Same here. Something seems off. How did you meet her?" asked Neji calmly_

"_Tsunade-baasan wanted me to show her around. She just arrived today. She seems nice enough though there is something that you guys should know" stated Naruto with a sigh_

"_What?" asked Choji chomping on his chips._

"_Orochimaru is your Father!?" stated Ino loud enough to get the boys attention. Naruto groaned soft enough for Sasuke to hear._

_~So that was what was wrong. Everyone got on there guard. So did Hebi~_

"_Guys, she is a good guy. She doesn't know her father. She was never with him" stated Naruto trying his best to clam everyone down._

"_What if she avenges his death?" asked Sasuke with a growl knowing something was wrong with her._

"_Not everyone is an avenger Teme!" growled Naruto_

"_Hn"_

"_Why would I avenge a guy who used my mom like a toy. I'm glad he is dead. Stupid Jerk" stated Hebi,growling right back._

"_You see" pleaded Naruto calmly._

"_Dobe" warned Sasuke as he glared at Naruto to move. Sasuke knew Naruto understood what he was asking._

"_I'm serious. She is a good person teme. Trust me" stated Naruto with a sharp glare._

_~He is positive. fine, but I still don't like this~_

_Sasuke relaxed from his guarded position and placed his hands in his pockets with a nod of his head._

_Everyone relaxed._

"_Who the hell would give him a child?!" Kiba with everyone nodded._

"_My mother" stated Hebi with a raised eyebrow._

"_Well, its time to go. Let's go Hebi-chan"_

"_Coming Naruto-kun. Good luck girls. Bye everyone" stated Hebi with a smooth voice before latching to Naruto's arm once more which Sasuke was not happy about for one minute._

"_Well now we know what was wrong with her. I can't believe someone gave him a child. We will have to be on guard around her, until she proves loyal" stated Neji._

"_I believe she is loyal" stated Sakura and Hinata._

_Everyone looked at both._

"_Well, um…um…as…uh…as a medic nin, you need to b-be able to tell if someone is dying or not. I used __Byakugan__ and didn't see the telltale signs of someone lying which involves blood flow increase and other changes" stated Hinata as her voice started to sooth out._

"_Plus she seemed to be happy to be with her mom" stated Sakura_

"_Well, if everything is fine, then I will consider her no threat, but one problem and I will be on guard" stated Neji as he left the group with Tenten following._

"_Hopefully they are right" stated Ino as she followed Choji and Shikamaru._

"_Sasuke, what are you going to do?" asked Sakura with a frown._

_Sasuke just looked in the direction Naruto and Hebi left. "Hope nothing changes" stated Sasuke as he walked back to his home._


End file.
